


Lost Together

by minnieears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Just trying to give some love, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert, Rex is strict, Strangers to Lovers, but a good captain, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: You are a civilian contractor working with the 501st as an armor technician. Keeping up with the unit has become difficult as you are still learning your job and the boys often forget to tell you when they start moving. After being left behind Rex doubles back to find you and help you find cover for the night. Very short Drabble like fic. I just wanted to write about Rex a little, honestly. May make a part 2 if this does well enough
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Lost Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing anything Star Wars. I feel like Rex does not get enough love and have made it my personal mission to get some more pics out there about him so drop a suggestion if there's something you want to see :)

“The unit is that way,” I pointed towards the bridge in the distance and the Captain next to me shook his head swiftly. Around us the thick grass shifted and I could hear a sound like aircraft in the distance. Rex looked to the sky before shaking his head again. 

“Well I’m ordering you to go west,” he said pointing towards the jungle. I could barely make out the tall trees over the thick vegetation surrounding us but I knew that was not the way the unit had travelled. 

“Well I saw Kix going east,” I snapped back. Usually I traveled towards the middle of the unit, to ensure my own safety as a civilian contractor but today I had almost missed the march order completely and had been lucky to even catch the back of Kix’s armor as the clones moved almost silently towards their destination. Rex started towards the jungle. 

“It is entirely possible that you simply do not know how to tell directions,” he said already storming away. Rex and I rarely spoke, and never discussed anything that was not directly related to armor. “Which is why we are having this conversation in the first place.” 

“I did not get us lost, the unit forgot to tell me we were leaving,” I snapped. The vast majority of the clones had taken to having a new person around their base and most went out of their way to befriend me, but Rex had never let his guard down. I believed he resented my very existence as I was not as good as a clone. “You may not be happy having someone else tag along on your missions but I am just trying to get to the town and get my supplies, unless you can fix armor without any new materials.” 

“I don’t care if you come with us,” Rex snapped from ahead of me, turning around as he did so. The large clone appeared to stare me down through his helmet. " I care that you’re endangering my men by being sloppy,” Rex was fuming and despite his helmet I could sense his eyes boring into me. “Now we are wasting daylight and we need to find my men before the enemy notices a clone and a civvie wandering without cover.” 

“Fine,” I snapped. I stormed in front of him staring straight ahead. Behind me I could hear the clone following and knew that he had my back despite the fact I had irritated him. A quick look over my shoulder confirmed that the clone was constantly moving and observing the terrain around us. Despite my anger part of me was glad I was with the serious captain because even if he did not like someone he was loyal to his unit and all that were assigned to it. 

Joining up with the 501st had not been the ideal job for me, I had always wanted to be an artist growing up on Naboo. Hard times had fallen on my brother and I and I had been making little money off of my art. The Republic payed their civilian contractors well though and I simply could not turn down that kind of money, especially with my brother relying on me to help him pay his way through school. 

I had started off as little more than an armor polisher about three months ago now. Had learned every part of a clone’s uniform and had learned the art form that is preparing and creating new armor for the army of the Republic. Two months into my new job I had seen a posting that offered a raise for becoming an armor technician with a Jedi lead command. I had decided then that I would rather see some actin than spend my days cleaning dirty boots and had applied for the position, which no one else seemed to want. 

My friends had called me crazy when I told them of my assignment to the 501st saying it was the most dangerous unit in the entire army, but I had not believed them.   
To call the past month an adventure was an understatement. Besides never being on one planet for more than a couple days the men always seemed to need more armor and always seemed to have broken something the moment I handed it back to them. Between Hardcase and Fives alone I had probably been through the equivalent of twelve troopers worth of materials.

Then of course there was the ever irritating Captain of the 501st, Rex. The clone currently following me and possibly glaring at the back of my head. He The was the single most difficult person to deal with I had ever met. Ever since my arrival he had gone out of his way to make sure I knew that I was a civilian and nothing more to the unit. He wanted nothing to do with me and appeared agitated when any of his brothers took an interest in the only civilian on the ship. He was constantly checking on my work and commenting on how efficient I was being. I swear I had seen him time how long it takes me to patch up a breastplate on multiple occasions. 

Rex grabbed my arm pulling me from my thoughts, he gestured to the right slightly and I noticed some smoke just on the edge of the horizon. I could barely see it over the grass around us but knew what that meant, we were not alone here. The clones were not stupid enough to set a fire, but it was possible our enemy was. Rex did not release my arm and picked up his pace until we reached the edge of the forest. I was tripping over myself and nearly dislocated my arm until he stopped short and picked me up. Rex held me close to his chest as he ran into the dense trees and continued running until we reached a small clearing. He placed my on a rock and for a moment I was saddened to feel his arm release their grip around me. 

Despite his cold demeanor I had found his arms to be incredibly warm. 

“We’re going to need to make camp for the night, I’m going to Com the General and let him know we made it to cover.” I nodded and sat down on a rock while Rex spoke giving our location and status to Skywalker. 

“Captain we are enroute to the bridge as discussed, how did you wind up back in the jungle,” Skywalker seemed puzzled by Rex being in the opposite direction we were meant to be. The Captain stiffened.

“I may have made a decision to get the civilian out of the combat zone for the night when I noticed enemy craft overhead,” Anakin smiled.

“Understood. After out battle I will send a recon team out to your position for a pickup. Hang tight.” The com went dead and Rex dropped his arm his shoulders slumping. 

“Is that really why we went this way instead of meeting up with the others at the bridge,” I questioned. Rex nodded and removed his helmet. His short blond hair stood out among the trees. While all the clones were attractive there was something about Rex’s features which called to me. I found myself incredibly attracted to my companion despite the fact we barely got along. 

“They had recon vehicles in the distance and I was hoping leading you this way would prevent an attack on us,” he sighed. “after all you have the single worst aim I have ever seen.” I glared. I misfire a blaster one time trying to show an improvement I made on the armor and this is the thanks I get. 

“Not all of us are genetically engineered super soldiers.” Rex laughed at this and took a seat next to me. 

“Well we will be safe here for the night,” he stated certain in his choice. “In the morning General Skywalker will send a small unit to pick us up and you’ll be in the town before Jesse even notices we were gone.” I laughed for a moment. 

“Thank you for protecting me today, Captain.”

“You can call me Rex, civvie.” 

“Okay, thank you, Rex.” In the ever darkening night I could swear the clone smiled at my use of his chosen name. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed a little

“I do like having you with the unit, civvie,” he said not meeting my gaze. I thought back to my earlier anger at him and opened my mouth to apologize for my outburst. “I like it more than I should.”


End file.
